


Ya Gotta Munch

by Whirlibirb (Draikinator)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coma Baby, Coma Baby fanfic, Gen, Plotless, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Whirlibirb
Summary: Link's in charge of the picky eater and Brivere would probably hate that he isn't terrible at it.





	Ya Gotta Munch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coma Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493943) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 



Link stabbed at the embers of the fire, sending a flurry of sparks into the air as he shifted the white burn on the wood upward. 

“Hey, toss another branch on, wouldja?” He said, without looking up. 

Estuu was silent of course, considering the request for a moment, before he picked up a branch from the pile beside the fire, and tossed it on. It landed toward the edge, nowhere near the heart of the flame. Link snorted.

“That was an awful throw,” he commented. Estuu’s tail flapped once against his back, annoyed, but otherwise, refrained from showing it. Link reached into the fire and grabbed the wayward branch, tossing it closer. He was drawing his hand back when an ember, kicked up from where the branch landed, flew up and struck him on the wrist.

“Fuck!” He swore, snatching his arm from the fire with as he recoiled, shoving his burnt hand into his armpit as his foot stamped the earth in a display of anger. Estuu felt immediately dismayed, knowing he would be expected to heal the injury, an activity he found altogether distasteful and unpleasant. 

“Ugh,” Link snarled, inspecting the angry red mark with disdain, drawing his lip up in a grimace, “Dammit. That’s gonna fuckin’ smart.”

Estuu watched the Hylian, keeping his golden eyes carefully trained on his injury and below the other’s eye contact, waiting to be told to fix it. Link picked his poking stick back up and shook it, as it had caught fire when he dropped it. He tossed it down beside him and grabbed his bag, fishing around in it.

“Your brother said you were a picky eater,” he continued, “I got the impression if Sidon hadn't needed him up ahead he wouldn’t let me feed you in a million years.”

Estuu watched the Champion pull a metal dish from his pack, along with a rolled up cloth full of little vials. He inspected the oddity with curiousity.

“So I’ve got whatever kind of fish this is they gave me for rations,” he said, pointing at the chillfin bass they had handed out earlier, wrapped up as it was, “Will you eat that?”

Estuu nodded.

“Well, that was easy, then. Here,” he said, unfurling the cloth, revealing little glass bottles of spices and ground up ingredients, “Just point at whatever I’m supposed to put on it.”

Estuu inspected the collection carefully, plucking little bottles up by his fingerscales to read their labels, and found his fins curling at hastily scrawled words like “Hearty Lizard” or “Keese Eyes.” He put those back very quickly. His stomach turned almost equally at the thought of pungeunt, but more common things like parsley or cumin. Finally he leaned back and pointed at just salt.

Link eyed it, shrugged, picked up the salt and set it the side, rolling his cooking additives back up in the canvas. 

“Roasted fine?” Link said as he pulled a knife from his waistband and grabbed a straight-ish branch from the pile. Estuu shook his head. Link’s hand paused.

“Boiled?” He asked. Estuu nodded. Link shrugged again and grabbed his pot from where he discarded it. “Run over to the river and fill this, yeah?” He asked, handing Estuu the pot. Estuu gave a short nod and took it, trotting down to the rocky shoreline they were camped out beside and where most of the other Zora soldiers had chosen to break down, filling the pot and returning to the fire he was staying at with the Hylian Champion.

“Great,” Link said. He was positioning some stones in a way they could hold the pot over the fire. Estuu gave him the pot, staying far away from the fire, which was already drying out his scales, even from this distance. Link sat back, dumping salt into the water. Estuu watched him, curiously.

“It makes the water boil at a higher temperature,” Link said, “I don't know if that matters or not, but Kodah told me to do it, I think. Brivere would probably know.” The Hylian’s lip twitched. Estuu got the impression the Champion didn't much like his brother.

They sat back in silence, watching the fire crackle and waiting for the water to boil. Link looked back at the fish.

“Do you eat the head, or like, do I need to clean that?” He asked.

Estuu’s tail flapped against his back at the very idea of eating a fish with the head still on.

“Geez, okay, okay,” Link grumbled, “I get the idea.” He retrieved his knife again, laying the fish flat on a large stone, shoving the blade under the scales.

Estuu stared at the fish as it's scales were removed and cleaned. Link did it in a way a Zora would never- he disliked his method immediately because of it's unfamiliarity, but thought that it might not affect the taste very much, so he would try to bear it for just this once. 

“You’re good dinner company, you know,” Link mused, without looking up from his work on the fish, “Brivere talks to much.”

Estuu didn't respond, but he appreciated the sentiment. Link finished cleaning the fish meat, paused, then set about cutting the meat into tiny chunks, tossing them into the pot intermittently. Estuu found he liked the sound they made when they landed in the water, the little splash. He found himself counting them, like he had heard Hylian’s counted sheep before they slept. He had never seen a sheep, but they sounded pretty awful from what he had heard, dry and absorbant and awful to the touch, and terribly smelly.

Link didn't say anything else while the fish chunks boiled quietly, for which Estuu was irrevocably appreciative. At some point, Link retrieved a piece with a spoon and eyed it suspiciously, then showed it to Estuu.

“That look about right?” He asked. It wasn't exactly right, but it looked about as close to what he wanted as he expected. His skin crawled at the idea of eating it, because he knew Brivere could do it better, but he thought that it would be good enough he could choke it down. He nodded.

Link went about retrieving all of the meat from the pot and tossing them into a bowl, handing it to Estuu, along with a fork. Estuu eyed the food with what he felt must be visible disdain, and finally, popped a piece into his mouth.

To his surprise, it was fairly similar to his brother’s after all. Not close enough he could ever mistake it, not even close enough he’d really say he liked it, but he found, to his relief, he didn't hate it- or dislike it, actually, at all. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad. He sighed in relief, and took another bite.

“Heyo,” Link said, leaning back as he unfurled his cloth to add some flavour to his own food, “Sounds like I didn't fuck it up too bad. Good to know.’

 


End file.
